HetaQuest
by Whyntir
Summary: America and Italy are on a quest to read the legendary 'Atmosphere' everyone tells them to, but when a mysterious hooded girl gives them a book encrusted with five jewels that teleports them to a parallel universe. They must somehow change the fate of this world by diverting war between two rival nations and uniting against an ultimate evil.


Flipping through the large book on the table with a heavy sigh, America flipped it closed, the hardback cover snapping shut. The blonde nation leaned back in the chair he sat in, pulling Texas off his face to rub his eyes. All this time spent, looking through most every book in the entire library and nothing, he was quickly losing interest in this useless endeavour altogether. "I still can't find it," he called to his companion behind the rows of bookshelves.

"Veh," the brunette sighed, getting a headache from all the books they were looking through, "Where could i_The Atmosphere/i_ be? If everyone wants us to read it, don't you think it'd be easier to find?"

Throwing his arm lazily over his head, spinning Texas behind the back of the wooden chair, he hummed in deep thought, "We've looked everywhere and still couldn't find it. It must be a legendary book, really rare and hard to get your hands on." Suddenly, jumping to his feet, making the seat teeter on the edge of falling from the force of his rising to his feet, he slipped the glasses back on his nose coolly, "No matter how difficult it is though, I won't throw in the towel! If it's a legendary book, I, the Hero, will find it!"

Italy smiled weakly, finding himself only good enough to wave his white flag he kept under his belt. Still, if America wasn't going to give up, neither would he. After all, his friends had recommended the book to him rather forcefully, so if he read i_The Atmosphere_/i then maybe he wouldn't make them so upset and be such a burden.

Suddenly, the door opened and a woman dressed in all white entered the back of the library, a hood pulled low over her face that neither of the countries could tell who she was. Honestly, the only way they could tell it was even a she was because of the large breasts. She seemed to drift more than walk, holding herself with dignity, like she was someone very important. Coming beside America she spoke with a light voice that echoed through the air pleasantly, "What are you looking for?"

Veneziano followed after, drawn in by such a (seemingly) pretty girl, "We're looking for the legendary _Atmosphere_ everyone told us to read!"

"The legendary Atmosphere?" she asked, sounding a little more perplexed than either thought would be necessary. She fell silent a while and looked down and that's when to two males saw the book pressed against her chest. Holding it up to the blonde superpower, she smiled weakly, "Maybe you're looking for _this_."

"Really?" America exclaimed excitedly, taking the book gently from her delicate fingers, "Thanks a bunch! If you ever need anything, the Hero is in your debt!"

She relinquished the thick volume to him, bowing her head, the shadows covering half her face this entire time, "You can keep it, I have no need for it any longer."

Italy smiled in glee, finally finding what Germany had scolded him about, and from such a pretty, kind, young girl to boot! _"Grazie!"_ he grinned, "How about we have some tea next we meet?"

"I look forward to it," the girl bowed slightly in thanks before heading back out the door, the brunette stepping to the side for her to get by. Was it just him, or was she in a hurry to get away?

_'She must be a shy girl,'_ Italy thought, chuckling at how sweet she was before hurrying to America's side.

"The _Atmosphere_! We finally found it!" the blonde exclaimed with one of his obnoxious laughs before he actually started examining it, "Man, I was right about it being legendary, look at this cover, it has gems encrusted on it." He pushed the book he had been looking at before off to the side, careful not to send it flying, as he placed this new opus on the wooden table. Curiously, America brushed his gloved hand over the small jewels, placed in a pentagon on the cover. At the top was a single white bijou, below it was red to the left and black to the right, and at the very bottom was blue and green. Each carved painstakingly into perfect orbs, smooth to the touch like glass. "There's no title, nor author, how weird is that?" the blonde muttered, actually speaking at a normal pitch for once.

Italy looked over the younger country's shoulder, nodding his head in agreement. "Maybe it's because it's a legendary book?" he offered shyly, amber eyes searching over it curiously. Honestly, he hadn't seen a legendary book before, so it was the best excuse he could come up with. "Anyway, we should read it now!" Reaching over America's shoulder, he flipped it open, "Oh, a table of contents! Let's see. It looks like it's divided into three chapters."

"A little thick for three chapters, don't you think?" America huffed, not one for such big books, "How much do you wanna bet there aren't even any pictures?"

"Veh," Italy smiled, "I'm sure it must be interesting if everyone else read it. Here, _Chapter One: Feliciano_. What an odd title . . ." He frowned at the strange way to introduce such a book with a person's name.

"_Chapter Two: Alfred_."

A bright light suddenly flooded the room from the open book, a golden circle etched around the brunette's feet on the wooden floor. "Wh-what's happening?" A wall of light encased the Southern country and he seemed to just teleport away.

"Italy!" America shouted, blue eyes wide in shock, only to find the gold letters forming circles around his own feet, rays of brilliant illumination surrounding him, "Shit, what's happening!"

The aura faded in the empty library, the book closed on the table.

* * *

**A/N: I am back and just going over the first two chapters and fixing some minor mistakes and adding a few little details here and there. I will be back to writing this story.**


End file.
